La preuve par dix
by AnnaOz
Summary: Une pincée d'humour et d'angst, pas mal de romance en sus, qu'on secoue vivement pour obtenir un cocktail de dix phrases RonHermione sans spoilers tome 7 ajouté.


**Disclaimer:** A JKR, déesse de la Terre, la Lune et le Soleil.

**Note:** Voici 10 pauvres malheureuses phrases Ron/Hermione écrites pour la communauté livejournal "unephrase". A la base, il y en avait 50 à pondre par thème (ici, les thèmes "normaux"), mais je n'ai vraiment aucun talent pour écrire mes idées bêtes en une seule phrase, donc j'ai lâchement abandonné le claim et archive les 10 seules rescapées du massacre. 10 phrases donc, sans aucune continuité chronologique, qui piochent dans le canon de tous les tomes (excepté le dernier) et extrapolent sur l'avenir.

**oOoOoOo**

**01 - Réconfort  
**Ah qu'il ricane, Ron Weasley, quand elle s'étrangle à sa première gorgée du réconfortant spécial d'Hagrid ; oh qu'elle jubile, Hermione Granger, quand il la supplie de lui verser de l'eau, encore un verre, hé nom de Dieu !

**02 - Baiser**  
Il a bu trop de champagne français quand il lui vole son premier baiser qui sonne comme « Krum » sur ses lèvres, claque sec sur sa joue ensuite, cogne dur enfin contre le tronc qu'il a choisi d'orner de l'empreinte de son front.

**03 - Douceur**  
Toujours quand ils regagnent leur campement, il se presse pour être le premier, piétine le feu mourant, lui tend son pull over pendant qu'Harry ranime les flammes ; la laine de son chandail lui semble plus douce à chaque fois qu'elle le porte.

**04 - Souffrance**  
Depuis qu'ils vivent à quelques rues l'un de l'autre dans le Londres Moldu, Ron a pris l'habitude de cacher deux ou trois factures, qu'il laissera en souffrance jusqu'à la fin du mois et qu'elle découvrira, ô maladresse, ô hasard, sous l'exemplaire du Chicaneur qu'elle ne lit que chez lui, qu'il s'exclamera alors, avec toute la candeur du nouveau-né, que, vraiment, il les avait oubliées et _merci merci_ d'encore s'en occuper, parce que sans elle, _honnêtement_ que ferait-il ?

**05 - Pomme de terre**  
Souvent, à table, pendant que Molly et Sirius réinterprètent à leur façon le sens du mot « trêve », Tonks allonge son nez, l'épaissit et le truffe de cratères jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un gros tubercule ; Ginny et Hermione pouffent de rire en l'assurant que son nez d'avant, petit, mignon, est bien plus joli à regarder ; personne ne remarque que c'est toujours le moment que choisit Ron pour plonger son long tarin dans son bol de soupe.

**06 - Pluie**  
Le jour où la pluie était tombée si drue qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés lessivés, dégoulinants, chemise et chemisier coupables d'indiscrétion, il avait compris que c'était pour de bon, cette fois : il n'avait vu que ses yeux.

**07 - Chocolat**  
« T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu avais les yeux de la couleur du chocolat fondu ? » lui demande-t-il soudain, connaissant la réponse qui vient, marmonnée entre ses dents, « Viktor… », « …est un crétin bullaire, je le savais déjà, mais ça fait un point de plus pour moi ! » finit-il à sa place, imprudemment car elle lui lancera au visage du Won Won, ou pire, son vieux livre poussiéreux, au cuir plus tanné que le sien, qui balance au bout de son poing.

**08 - Bonheur**  
_Au bonheur, la chance,_ souffle Harry de sous la cape quand ils s'élancent sur la piste du Serpent ; il sait que, dans son dos, leurs deux mains sont nouées.

**09 - Téléphone**  
Il resterait bien encore un peu avec Fabian et Gideon s'il n'y avait les murmures hors de la lumière, sa voix claire parmi les murmures ; il a besoin de parler fort, comme quand il s'adressait à Harry au bout du félétone, pour que son "Er-my-nie" dépasse le sourire de ses oncles.

**10 - Oreilles**  
Du jour où Hermione Granger fixa son regard sur les oreilles de Ronald Weasley, elle apprit toute une nouvelle palette de rouges : carmin, écarlate, grenat, bordeaux, vermillon, cramoisi, parfois violacé, souvent rose délicat, comprenant que quelqu'un capable de faire passer autant d'émotions dans ses deux appendices auditifs devait avoir en lui un tout petit peu plus de sensibilité qu'une cuillère à café.


End file.
